The purple necklace
by friesianhorselover
Summary: Maria is suddenly teleported to another universe when she puts on a purple necklace. MariaXshadow. Rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1

A new world

Three women on vacation entered an old antique shop. "Ooh, this place is scary." the blonde joked. "You wimp. Just wait outside if you can't handle it." Replied the red head. "Would the two of you shut it, I kind of wanted to enjoy my vocation without any stress." Growled the third. "We're sorry Maria." The two said as one.

A sigh escaped Maria's lips as she looked around. There were from big, ugly pots to rusted swords. But the only thing that caught her attention was a black necklace with a purple gem on the cross pendent. _I wonder how much this cost._ She went to one of the stores mirrors to see how it would look on her, but when she wrapped it around her neck, the pendent began pulsing like a heartbeat. _What on earth?_ As she looked down at it, a bright purple light engulfed her entire body. Making Maria vanish without a trace.

Slowly opening her eyes, Maria looked at her new surroundings. It seemed that she was in one of those old medieval jail cells that you see in the movies. Her eyes meet a pair of crimson red ones, causing her to gasp. He spoke to her using strange words. "I-I'm sorry." She spoke with a trembling voice. "But I don't understand that language."

At first he just blinked, then started to jingle the chains on his wrists. "Oh, you want to be freed." She gathered her courage, grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, and started picking at the locked chains. Finally freed, the guy started to message his wrists. Not sure what to do, Maria sighed with frustration. He heard her and began saying more strange words. "I told you I don't understand that language." But something wasn't right. The guy kept saying the same words repeatedly. _What's he trying to do?_ Suddenly, with a strong grip, he pinned her arms above her head, grabbed and lifted her chin, and pressed his lips against hers. Something sharp and painful warped through her mind causing Maria to collapse.

When she awoke again, the man from before said, "You alright?" Sitting up she replies, "I think so but…" _Huh, wait a minute._ "I can understand you. How is that possible?" He smirked. "Don't throw a fit. All I did was cast a simple language spell." _Language spell?_ "That's not possible. There's no such thing as magic."

"Whatever you say, love. So, what's your name?"

"Maria. Maria Robotnik. And you?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow what?"

"Just Shadow. I don't have a last name."

"I see. Well then, can you tell me where the hell we are?"

"Hellena Prison. This is where they send the most ruthless, blood thirsty criminals."

"Prison? Wait, does that mean you're also a criminal."

"Yes, but don't be afraid. I'm not about to hurt my savior." A look of doubt and worry appeared on her face. "Anyway, now that you're awake, shall we go?" he said while standing up. "And just how do plan to leave. We can't just walk out the front door." Shadow started walking towards the door to his cell. "Don't worry about that. Just fallow me. I'll get us out of here." He kicked the door down with inhumanly strength. _Holy Hannah. How the hell did he just do that?_ "Stay close. Someone will have heard that." She mumbled, "Yeah... Ok."

He then started running down the halls with Maria close behind. The two stopped at a different cell door. "Hey Sonic, you in there?" whispered Shadow. "Shadow? How'd you escape?" call a hoarse reply. "Later. Let's just get out of here." Again, he kicked the door down. _Does his strength know no boundaries?_ When Sonic came out, he looked at Maria and asked, "Who's the kid" That pissed her off. "Maria and I'm not a kid." She glared at Sonic as he laughed at her. "Looks like we have some company." Two guards were coming straight towards the trio. "Hey!" Maria was pushed behind the boys as they were preparing for the fight.

The battle was over in a matter of seconds. The boys grabbed the guards' weapons and threw them into Sonic's cell. "Shall we continue?" suggested Shadow. The three continued down the hallway and went down three flights of stairs. It was then that shouts of "prisoner escape" where being heard everywhere. "So they finally noticed, huh." Shadow growled in irritation. "Did you really expect to escape here without any trouble?" Maria asked. He glared at her. "Settle down you two." Sonic took a step in between them. "We're only on the second floor. So the entrance isn't too far away." Shadow nodded. "Alright, Let's go."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. =D**


End file.
